GENESIS
by The-Incredible-Leoman
Summary: This is the Story to Begin all Stories. For this is the Tale of how everything Began.


Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!

Hello, and welcome to my first Fanfiction!

The Following Passage is the Origin Story of how the Infiniverse (a.k.a the Fanfiction Multiverse) Came into existence.

Genesis

" **Hello Dear Reader,**

 **I am the Naal, recorder of worlds. And the Watcher of the INFINVERSE.**

 **I stand here before you to welcome you onto the great journey you are about to embark on.**

 **For you see that this story is a gateway, like all stories are.**

 **A Doorway in which allows you the reader to enter the realms that these stories take place in.**

 **But unlike most stories, this story is special.**

 **Yes, I am Quite sure that you have heard that line a good many times before, but this story is an exception.**

 **For this is the story of how all of everything began.**

 **Not just beginning of just this realm, but the beginning of all realms, including yours!**

 **It is also the beginning how storytelling and fan fiction even began, as well as how it came to be.**

 **So, do I have your attention yet? If so then go ahead and read this story,**

 **Begin your journey into the INFIVERSE!"**

Chapter 01: The Beginning

Our Story Begins, like many others, In the Beginning, when there was nothing but darkness.

When all of existence was not but an empty void. And All was silent, and all was at peace.

Until one day it wasn't.

For one day, out from beyond the darkness, from beyond the nothingness, it came.

A being of Omniscient power.

A being that was called THE ONE.

And The spirit of THE ONE then gazed down upon the void, and found it wanting.

It was then that THE ONE spoke into the nothingness, and said,

"LET THEIR BE LIGHT!"

And it was so, that with a single thought, that light was brought into existence, and shattered the Darkness.

Following the end of the Darkness, THE ONE then brought forth all of Creation into Being.

Which lead to the Creation of the Entire Universe.

A Vast and wonderful Universe filled with countless celestial objects, such as Stars, Comets, Galaxies, Nebulas, Meteors, Moons, Asteroids, Planets, Black Holes and more, filling the once an empty void.

But THE ONE was not yet satisfied with its creations.

From out of the nothingness, THE ONE would shaped into being, a single world.

A world, that would serve as the centerpiece and crown jewel for all of Creation.

And that world's name was Earth.

A tiny but beautiful world, that was filled with giant blue oceans, and lush green earth.

And on this tiny blue planet, existed something that was unique in only of itself, and did not exist anywhere else. And that something was called life!

And it existed in all forms, in the lush green plants, and in all the wild animals that swam, crawled, and flew all over the Earth.

But THE ONE was not yet finished, for despite all of these wonderful creations, none of them could ever truly appreciate, all that THE ONE had made.

And so out of the Dust of the Earth, THE ONE formed a new type of being into the UNIVERSE.

And THE ONE named this being was Man.

And soon THE ONE would fashion a companion for Man, named Woman.

And together they would form Mankind.

THE ONE would then bless Mankind, by making them within its own image. And would bless them even further by giving them the Earth, as their home.

Allowing Mankind to have dominion over every living thing on Earth, as well as granting them every tree bearing fruit, for them to eat.

And so, Mankind set out into the Earth, and became fruitful and multiplied, as they replenished the Earth and subdued it.

Finally, THE ONE was at last satisfied with all that he had made. And would then soon depart, for parts unknown, leaving mankind and its creations to themselves. Allowing his creations, to grow on their own.

Chapter 02 Man

Now that Mankind had been left for themselves, they began to make their mark on the world.

However, Mankind would face many adversities out in the world. Wild animals, Natural Disasters, Diseases, Harsh Weather, as well as conflicts with other men. All these and more, threatened to overcome man. But mankind's own blessings gave them the advantage against every adversity that they would face.

That blessing given to them by THE ONE, was the power of creation itself!

And it was Imagination.

For all that mankind, has ever made, or ever will make, was made possible through the power of imagination coupled with creativity, that allowed man to create solutions to their problems. As well as inspiring Man through their dreams to break through its limitations, as well as giving them the drive that they needed to push forward, and succeed.

Through the power of imagination, mankind became the dominate species on the planet. Creating advanced technologies, as well as forming mighty modern civilizations.

But little did Mankind know, that the power of imagination was far greater than they could have even comprehend.

For as Mankind grew throughout the ages of time, they began to use their imagination in many other ways, besides survival and advancement of science.

For as mankind's imagination grew, so did their dreams. And Mankind's dreams began to take them down to paths unknown.

For in the beginning Mankind had little knowledge, and thus, could not yet fully comprehend the world that surround them.

Soon Mankind began to wonder: why did the Sun set and rose? Why did night come? Was there a life beyond death? And how to make fire?

Such questions, confused and perplexed, early man, who began to grow tired, about these questions about that which they did not understand, nor had any control of.

So, instead they decided to create their own answers, in a manner that would allow them to understand better of the way the world worked.

And thus, was the creation of storytelling.

In which Mankind, would tell stories to explain the unexplainable. Stories about Gods and Monsters. Of Heroes and Quests. Of great battles between Good and Evil. Of love and War. And of Life and Death.

These, tales, lead to the creation of such legendary figures, such as Hercules, Gilgamesh, Thor, Samson, Robin Hood, King Arthur, Anubis, Maui, Ra, and many more.

Everything created in attempts by mankind, to understand, that which was around him. And as a way for Mankind to hold some degree of control, over powers, that were beyond their comprehension.

But as mankind grew, it also began to learn. Gaining new knowledge, through science, that allowed them to comprehend the world around them and how it worked.

Because of it, the old stories, that were previously used as the early man's way of understanding the world, were forgotten, and reduced to mere myths as Fact was chosen over Fantasy.

Soon it would seem that mankind no longer had any place for stories.

However, that was not to be the case. For those stories, had opened a doorway. Doorway that would lead into the land of Unlimited possibilities. One that could not be shut, for once a door exists, the space that it inhabitants will remain forever. And sooner or later, Mankind would return to story telling.

Chapter 03 Story telling

Inevitably it was that Mankind would return to the land of imagination and storytelling. Seeking an escape from the harsh realities of the world, and sought relief in lands that laid beyond reality.

And so, as it once was did mankind once again find the need to tell stories. But this time things changed. For Mankind no longer sought stories to explain, but instead to entertain.

Soon certain members of Mankind began to use the power of their imaginations and their dreams, to create their own stories to full fill their cravings of adventure and fantasy.

This which would soon lead to expansion of stories into previous unknown territories.

Now stories began to include telling tales of journeys throughout space and time. Of comedies and tragedy. Of philosophies. Of men of steel, and men turned marvels. Of Romantic and erotic fantasies of many varieties. Of stories of magical lands and creatures, that defied reality itself!

This resulted in Mankind began to create stories about anything and everything. For now, the Doorway, was now wide open, and soon Mankind began to explore about the land of dreams, searching for new ideas for their stories.

Soon Mankind began to tell stories by expanded into different formats of media. With Anime, Manga, Books, Cartoons, Comics, Video Games, Television, and Movies being the most dominate ones. This Allowed the experience of storytelling to be enhanced manifold. Bringing in more and more people who wished to experience them. But why?

The Reason being that these stories while fictional were an entertaining form of escape. But for others, these stories inspired them, to use their imagination to create stories of their own and share them with others. These people became writers.

These writers would then sell their story ideas as books, or television, or any media, to share with the public to make profit and as a way of life.

Some writers would use their stories to share their thoughts and opinions that would not normally be heard through the crowd of humanity.

While others would use, their stories of a way of fulfillment of desires and dreams, that while, unable to come true would indeed come true in the realm of fantasy. Where the impossible is the norm.

However, there were also a group of writers who write another type of story, one whose numbers of both writers and readers have been growing in number.

These people would be the makers of fanfiction.

These writers would usually be fans of other stories such as TV shows, comic, movies, and more, and create an alternate version of that story, based from the desires of the fan.

These fan fiction writers would then gather together into communities where they could create and share their stories with others to read, while in turn inspiring others to create stories of their own.

Whether it was for the enjoyment of others, fulfillment of desires, as hobbies to pass the time, or as a way for people to share their ideas and beliefs to each other, these sites allowed, people from all kinds, to come together and share.

Thus, was the creation of Fanfiction.

Chapter 04 Realties

However, Mankind had little comprehension of the true power of the gift that they had taken so greatly for granted.

For the power of Imagination was also the power of creating.

And in their attempts to create stories based off all of Mankind's desires, had resulted in creating their own universes.

Thus, the Creations had become the creators.

Countless Fictional worlds, that while nonexistent in our reality, existed in the realm of Imagination and dreams.

But of all the realms and multiverse within the realm of Imagination, there was one collection of multiverse that was greater than any other.

And it was The FANFICTION MULTIVERSE! Were exists the collection of countless alternate versions, of every literary novel, television show, movie, comic, videogame, cartoon, anime/manga, play, and more! All collected into one great and vast realm.

Imagine an unlimited never-ending, realm, full of the ever-increasing number of stories that in turn created a massive and infinitely growing multiverse!

For In the act of creating their worlds, Mankind had created more than a multiverse, but an

 **INFINIVERSE!**

 **So, know that you have read the story of creation, retold, you must know come to a decision.**

 **The Decision on whether to turn back, or walk forward, to enter into the realm of Fan Fiction.**

 **Before you stands the doorway to the INFINIVERSE! A Realm filled unlimited worlds, unlimited, possibilities, and unlimited stories of all kinds just waiting to be read.**

 **So, what are you waiting for? Enter.**

Whelp that was my first fanfiction ever, but hopefully not the last!

I appreciate each and every one of you readers who have managed to make your way through the end. I would appreciate any and all constructive criticism. And hope that I will be able to entertain you all in the future, once I post my other stories.

Until then I wish each and every one of you, a wonderful day.

This is The-Incredible-Leoman signing off!


End file.
